For example, a known valve timing control apparatus of an internal combustion engine includes an OCV (oil control valve) provided at a flow passage space portion formed at a bolt fixing a driven side rotary member to a camshaft (far example, refer to US2012/097122A1 which will be hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The flow passage space portion of the bolt is formed to be coaxial with the driven side rotary member, and a partition member is fitted in the flow passage space portion. The flow passage space portion is partitioned by the partition member into flow passages supplying working fluid to an advanced angle chamber or a retarded angle chamber and flow passages discharging the working fluid from the advanced angle chamber or the retarded angle chamber.
At the configuration of Patent reference 1, when the partition member is fitted into the flow passage space portion of the bolt serving as a flow passage member, the partition member moves in a sliding manner relative to an inner surface of the bolt and either the partition member or the inner surface of the bolt is scraped, and accordingly a chip may be generated. In a case where the chip enters the flow passage, an inconvenience occurs which includes a harmful influence on an operation of a valve provided at the flow passage.
A need thus exists for a flow passage partition structure which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.